


After-School Activities

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Romance, probs more characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai didn't have anything in common. Kurenai was reserved, calm, cool and cold. Anko was mischievous, energetic, intimidating and followed by trouble where ever she went. The two girls had nothing in common. Apart from the fact that they would both be in after school detention everyday for a month...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-School Activities

Yuhi Kurenai was not your average teenage girl.

Neither was she strange, not in the sense that everyone knew her, not in the sense that she was infamous.

She wasn’t an average teenage girl, but she wasn’t too far off from it.

Kurenai was calm and cool, slightly cold. She was intelligent but a slacker, she put far more time, energy and effort into her art than her schoolwork. Still, she managed to get by with passable grades (even if the common opinion of the school staff was that she could do much better). She had a few friends, she wasn’t the most popular girl in school, and she didn’t want to be. The only things that really set her apart from the crowd were her love for art and her disinterest in almost everything else.

Mitarashi Anko was definitely not your average teenage girl.

Anko was the tomboy of the school. She was always getting into fights, she never did any work for school whatsoever, her school uniform barely looked like a uniform anymore. While the majority of girls styled their hair and make-up before school, Anko came in looking like someone had dragged her through a bush. Well, more like she dragged someone through a bush. Anko was known for getting into fights and for winning. Many girls were intimidated by her, she was blunt and intimidating. Most guys had a sort of grudging respect for her – a respect she earned by kicking their asses. Anko was a least favourite of the teachers. She always caused a ruckus, always talked back, she set out to break every rule she could. It seemed she spent more time in detention than she did out of it.

Kurenai and Anko definitely didn’t have anything in common.

When Kurenai was angry, she would probably end up painting, most likely a dark painting that she insisted portrayed how she felt (Kurenai was a bit of a sucker for poetic nonsense as well).

When Anko was angry, she broke somebody’s nose.

While Kurenai tried her best to go unnoticed by everyone but her friends, Anko tried her best to gain attention by causing havoc.

The girls barely knew each other. They knew each other’s names.They didn’t know a single thing about each other.

\--------

Kurenai wasn’t taking down the notes the teacher was calling out. She was doodling in the margins of her notebook. A rose bush grew up the side of the page, each petal, each thorn drawn with close attention to detail. Kurenai always was a bit of a perfectionist.

There was a light tap on the door. Sarutobi-sensei paused and looked sideways at the door. “Enter,” he called out, the door opened slightly and Umino Iruka – a kid a year or two younger than Kurenai – entered with a bow. “Excuse me, Sarutobi-sensei,” he mumbled. “Tsunade-sama wants to speak to Yuhi Kurenai-san.”

A few mumbles rippled through the classroom – why did Senju Tsunade, the principal want to speak with Kurenai? Kurenai only ever got into minor trouble, not something worth a visit to the principal’s office.

Kurenai herself was confused. Her brow furrowed slightly as she stood up. She ignored the question in Shizune’s – her best friend’s – eyes. She couldn’t think of what she did wrong – and everyone knew that you only got called to Tsunade if you did something bad.

“Off you go, Kurenai,” the old history teacher said, nodding at her. Kurenai stood up, ignoring the curious looks. With a slight frown on her face, she manoeuvred through the desks and passed by Iruka on her way out into the corridor.

“You can go back to class,” she said to Iruka as he followed her. “I know where Tsunade-sama’s office is.”

Iruka nodded and scuttled back down the corridor, the opposite direction in which Kurenai was headed.

As she walked towards the principal’s office, she went through a checklist in her head. What had she done wrong?

She automatically glanced down at her uniform, but everything was okay. Tsunade was always lecturing girls who wore their skirts too short, or whose shirts were in tatters. Kurenai racked her brains, but she couldn’t remember breaking any big rule intentionally. By the time she reached the principal’s office, she was quite curious.

Outside of Tsunade’s office was a small bench, on which another girl Kurenai’s age was sitting. Kurenai could hear Tsunade yelling at some poor guy inside her office. The girl on the bench – Anko was her name, everyone knew Anko – gave Kurenai a shrug. “You’d better wait until she’s done with that poor fucker,” she said.

Slightly unsure of herself, Kurenai just nodded, taking a seat beside Anko. Tsunade must have been really pissed, judging by the yells. It made Kurenai nervous to know that she’d be facing her wrath soon. “What did he do?” she asked. 

Anko gave a shrug. “Don’t know.” She turned her head to look at Kurenai, squinting her eyes slightly. “What are you doing here?”

Everyone in school knew Anko. She was infamous for getting into trouble, any class she was in was disrupted. From spitballs and pranks, to being rude and disrespectful, to falling asleep or simply not showing up, Anko was a handful. She made an effort to break school rules. The majority of girls in school either were scared of her, or thought she was someone not worth their time. Kurenai herself didn’t know much about Anko, apart from what everyone knew.

Anko sat on the bench like she owned the school. She was lounging back, her feet draped over the arm. Her school skirt was longer than most, covered in dirt and fairly worn. Her shirt was untucked, with one sleeve rolled up. She wasn’t wearing a tie and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Anko was pretty enough, albeit quite scruffy.

“Well?” Anko pressed, and Kurenai realised she had been staring.

“O-oh, uh, I don’t actually know,” Kurenai said, looking away uncomfortably.

Anko flashed a grin. “I was in a fight,” she boasted. “Some dude told me I should make him a sandwich. I broke his nose.”

Kurenai frowned slightly – why was she so happy about busting someone’s nose?

Before either had a chance to say anything else, the door to Tsunade’s office had opened. A boy walked out, looking close to tears. Kurenai couldn't help but smile a little.

"She's a tough old woman, that Tsunade," Anko said. "I've been in her office a hundred times." Anko spoke with pride, as if getting in trouble that much was an accomplishment.

"Who the hell are you calling old, Mitarashi?" came the yell as Tsunade stormed out of her office. Her gaze was so intense, Kurenai thought her eyes would burn out of their sockets.

Tsunade didn't look that old, but rumours said that she had gotten plastic surgery to look younger, and that she was much older than she looked. But that wasn't what she was known for. In their school she was renowned for her fierce temper. Kurenai's teeth sank into her bottom lip - a nervous habit of hers.

Anko was unfazed, and gave a light shrug. "You scolded me for lying, so I always tell the truth now."

"Why I ought to- I'll deal with you later." With a finger wag, Tsunade turned her gaze to the other girl in front of her. "You. Kurenai, yes?"

Kurenai nodded slightly. Tsunade spun on her heels and beckoned for Kurenai to follow her. "You and I need to have a little talk."

Striding into her own office, Tsunade rubbed her temple with one hand. Between the kid she had just spent an hour yelling at and the prospect of having to deal with Anko soon, her patience was already worn thin. But she needed to be calm with Kurenai.

Kurenai seemed like a nice girl. She had never been in trouble before, and none of teachers complained about her much (apart from slight complaints about her lack of motivation). Tsunade didn’t really believe that Kurenai should be here, but…

“Take a seat.”

The office was cluttered and messy. The blinds on the windows were half-closed, shrouding the office in a dim light. Papers and books were strewn around Tsunade’s desk and the air smelled of coffee.

Kurenai sat down in a small, hard-backed chair opposite the school principal. Tsunade took a jacket from a stool beside her and placed it on the table before sitting down. “This is your jacket, am I right? It has your name on it.” Tsunade’s voice was considerably calmer than it was before.

Kurenai looked at the familiar red material. It was her jacket; she had lost it the previous week. Was that all this was about - a simple matter of lost property? “Yes, Tsunade-sama,” she answered.

Tsunade studied Kurenai carefully. The younger’s face certainly didn’t give anything away. “Kurenai, open the pocket on the right side and take out anything you find.”

Confused, Kurenai did as she was told. She pulled the jacket onto her lap and slid her hand into the pocket, all too aware of Tsunade watching her every move. Kurenai was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Inside the pocket was a spare key, a receipt for a coffee, an old tissue. Unsure of herself, Kurenai showed these to Tsunade.

“Missing anything, Kurenai?”

“Missing anything? I…I don’t think so, Tsunade-sama.”

Tsunade sighed. “When we found your coat Kurenai, we found these in your pocket.” Tsunade outstretched her hand. She was holding several small, white pills. “Ecstasy pills.”

Shit. 

Everything slid into place and Kurenai realised what had happened.

And boy, she was going to kill him.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Kurenai?”

“They’re not mine, I didn’t know they were there,” Kurenai said. This much was truth.

Tsunade frowned. “How did they get there, then? Did someone put them there?”

“I don’t know.” Lie, lie, lie.

“What do you mean? It’s your coat after all, and you’re telling us you didn’t know that you happened to have ecstasy in the pockets?”

Kurenai was getting irritated. She knew exactly why those pills were there, but she couldn’t sell out her friend. “Why were you checking my pockets in the first place, Tsunade-sama?”

“That’s irrelevant! And don’t you dare use that tone with me!” Tsunade slammed her hand onto her desk. Kurenai wasn’t the only frustrated woman in the room. There was silence for a moment.

“Let me take a breath test or something, I’ve never taken drugs in my life!” Irritation was fading. If Tsunade thought she was bringing drugs into school, for herself or to sell them Kurenai could be expelled. And what if the cops got involved? Kurenai groaned internally. Her father was going to kill her.

“Please, Tsunade-sama.” It was amazing how polite she sounded, when she really wanted to yell. Kurenai hadn’t realised the pills were in her pocket, but now that she did she easily knew who put them there. But he wouldn’t have done it to get her in trouble. Kurenai was close with her friends, she couldn’t sell him out. She had to convince the principal that she really did no nothing.

“I swear to you, that I didn’t know those pills were there. I don’t have any use for them, I’m not on ecstasy and I don’t sell ecstasy. I don’t know who put them there, or why, but it wasn’t me. I swear.” Kurenai met Tsunade’s fierce gaze, even though she wanted to look away.

Honest or a good actress? Tsunade couldn’t tell. But the fact was that having drugs on you was illegal. But if Kurenai was to blame, Tsunade didn’t even know how much trouble she was in. There was the chance that she really didn’t know how the pills had been there. Someone could have been trying to get rid of them, after all. Kurenai had never gotten in any trouble before, and Tsunade was unwilling to blame her for this in case she was innocent. Tsunade rubbed her temples again – it was a habit of hers.

“Listen, Kurenai,” she began in a softer voice. “You’ve never been in trouble before, so I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I can’t just ignore this. If anything like this happens again, it’ll be a lot more serious. And for now, you’ll still need a punishment.”

Kurenai nearly dropped in relief. She wouldn’t be expelled! Or in trouble with the police! And whatever this punishment was, she could make some excuse to her father.

“I think detention after school should do,” Tsunade said thoughtfully.

Detention? She was getting off with just a detention? Kurenai nearly smiled.

“Yes, after-school detention every day for a month, starting today.”

“A month?” Kurenai exclaimed.

\--------

“Hey, Kurenai-chan, what happened earlier?” Shizune asked Kurenai during lunch.

Kurenai was fuming. Detention was one thing but how could she explain this to her father? Why she was coming home two hours late every day? God, she was so pissed off.  
“Later, Shizune,” she muttered, striding past her friend.

The sun was shining outside as Kurenai stalked to where her group of friends stood, Shizune trailing after her.

There he was, talking to Gai, smoking a cigarette, as carefree as the birds singing in the nearby trees.

Yeah, he would be carefree. He always was.

“Sarutobi Asuma, you asshole!” 

Asuma was one of Kurenai’s oldest friends. He was the son of the vice principal in school, and had always been quite rebellious. Last year he went off to study in a different part of the country with his cousin Chiriku, and when he came back he was boasting of a new part-time job: selling illegal drugs to the seniors in their high school.

“Whoa, what the fu-”

Kurenai roughly pushed the boy in front of her in the chest. He stumbled back slightly and the cigarette fell from his mouth. Their friend Gai immediately grabbed Asuma’s arm to steady him.

“Ecstasy pills in my coat pocket. Are you fucking kidding me?”

Asuma’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you in trouble?” was the first thing he asked.

“I’ve detention every-fucking-day for a fucking month.” Kurenai swore a lot when she was angry.

Asuma laughed, and Kurenai balled her hand into a fist. She was getting ready to punch his teeth out of his jaw when Shizune grabbed her wrist. “Calm down Kurenai,” she muttered. “It’s just detention. Besides, you’re only amusing him.”

It was true. Asuma always found an angry Kurenai hilarious. He was clutching his side and laughing (which only made Kurenai angrier). Kurenai thought that he’d burst a lung if he didn’t stop soon.

“Only detention…you don’t know my father.” Kurenai’s father was…no. She didn’t even want to think about her father, she’d just get angrier.

“Why? Why Asuma?”

Asuma managed to compose himself and he smiled, clapping Kurenai gently on the shoulder. “Sorry, Kurenai. I had to get those pills to some guys in our class, but I knew my dad thought there was something up. I needed to get rid of them so I slipped them into your pocket – I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d freak out. I know, I was going to get them back but then you fucking lost your jacket so…sorry?”

Kurenai sighed. She could never stay mad at her friends for long.

\--------

Kurenai was the first one in the classroom when it came to detention time. The teacher expressed surprise at seeing her there. Sighing, she sat down in the back row, the seat beside the window. From there she could see the trees outside. It was a beautiful day, and the birds were all singing. She could still see the other students straggling home. 

She pulled out her pencil and sighed – again. At least she would have something nice to draw, she thought as she looked out at the trees outside.

One by one, the students for detention filtered into the classroom.

“Ahem.” A shadow fell over Kurenai. She looked up to see Mitarashi Anko standing over her. 

Why was Kurenai not surprised? “Yes?” she asked the other girl.

“You’re in my seat.” Anko crossed her arms. Kurenai rolled her eyes. If she were a meeker girl, like Shizune, she would probably bow, apologize and move. But she wasn’t Shizune, she was Kurenai. She wasn’t going to let herself be intimidated by another girl.

“Tough. I was here first.”

Anko squinted her eyes into a glare. Kurenai ignored her. “Haha, very funny kid. Now move.”

“No.” Kurenai loved drawing nature, and she had a great view here.

“Seriously.” Anko frowned. Kurenai responded with silence.

“Fine.” Anko slid into the seat beside Kurenai. The latter raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Anko plastered a fake smile onto her features. “I heard Tsunade giving hell to you. What was it for? Smuggling drugs or some shit?” She barked a laugh. “You definitely don’t seem like the type. Who knew? But I also heard that you have detention for a month. Like me!” she exclaimed with false sweetness.

Kurenai groaned. 

“So now we can be detention-buddies Kurenai-chan - was it? I know we’ll be great friends!” Anko finished in a tone that said; “I’m going to give you hell.”

Kurenai shook her head. It was going to be a long month.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa there friend. so this is my first work on ao3, also like my first time writing romance and writing naruto. kurenai is like, the best ninja. also kurenai x anko is a really underrated ship!!!! so this is partially dedicated to void-senpai(http://kiba-kunt.tumblr.com/) b/c she is gr9 and has rlly good taste in naruto otps. also because she needs a little cheering up!!!!!!!!so yeha senpai hope u like this. ((also bear in mind its late and i havent proof read this oops))


End file.
